


Bells

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim hears something and can't figure out why Blair doesn't hear it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bells

Bells  
by Patt

 

"Chief, do you hear that noise?" 

"What noise? Could you be more specific?" 

"It sounds like a bell ringing or something." 

"Why would you think I would hear it? I'm not the Sentinel." 

"It seems really loud; I can't believe you don't hear it." 

"Sorry, I hear like the lowly, ordinary, human I am." 

"It's driving me insane. I wonder where it is." 

"Try and focus on it and see if you can tell which direction it's coming from. We'll make it into a little test or something." 

"It sounds like it's at the end of this row of cars. Could this place get any busier? I hate shopping at this time of year." 

"Oh buck up, Jim. Things could be worse. It might be later in the day when all of the kids are here. We're here at 6 a.m. to beat the rush." 

"Chief, do we really have to shop today? My head feels like it's going to explode. The bell sounds are getting closer. Do you hear them?" 

"No, I don't. They could be coming from anywhere inside the store." 

"Its getting louder and louder, Chief. It's really making me uncomfortable." 

"You're not getting out of this shopping, so forget it." 

"It's the Salvation Army guy ringing his bell. What in the hell is he doing here at 6 a.m.?" 

"That's the bell you were hearing? I thought you meant like a jingle type bell and I was looking forward to hearing something nice in the store. Why didn't you recognize the obnoxious sounds of the Salvation Army bells? I heard them at the end of the parking lot, for crying out loud." 

"Then why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because I thought you meant sweet jingle bells, how was I to know you couldn't distinguish the sounds between bells and BELLS?" 

"Do you give to the Salvation Army when they ring their bells?" 

"Yes, I don't blame them for having to ring the bells; they have to get your attention somehow. I always give all of my spare change and loose bills in my pocket, don't you? They stand out in the snow all day long." 

"Yeah, but I don't know why I didn't recognize the sound. Don't you think that's sort of weird, Chief?" 

"Maybe you just had your mind on buying that item for Daryl that we can't find anywhere else." 

"I'm going to smack you before this day is over. I hate shopping and that bell is killing my ears." 

"So dial it down, dofus. Now come on, we have shopping to do. Get into the holiday spirit and shake a leg." 

"I'll shake your leg, buddy." 

"Thank you for coming with me, Jim. I didn't want to pick his gift out alone. Merry Christmas." 

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Chief." 

"Did I mention we're going to be using your charge card?" 

"I figured as much. Now get busy, Chief." 

"CHARGE IT..." 

"I'll show you charging and I'll ring your bells when we get home, Chief." 

"Now you're talking..." 

"It'll be a Jolly, Holly Christmas, Jim." 

"Yes it will, Blair, so let's hurry up." 

 

The end.


End file.
